Aphrodite's Evil, a SebastianxGrell and William Lovestory (Kinda)
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: A figure from Will's past comes back and tries to kill Grell.


Aphrodite walked up a stairwell with her faithful butler, Rohai, leading her. "Welcome, my young mistress, to your new home!" Rohai said, bowing to her German mistress. They were now in London, England. Her mistress's name was Aphrodite Haus, although she was rather young: she was the young age of 13, yet she was the only Haus that was valid enough to claim the wealth in London. Aphrodite's grandmother had originally been born in Germany, however, she moved to London and accumulated a fortune. She left everything to whichever Haus was alive. That left Aphrodite. She snarled at all the London décor. "Rohai, what makes you think I'd be better off in London?" Aphrodite asked, turning away from the window to Rohai. Rohai smiled. "Germany was turning into a desolate wastela-" Rohai was cut off as her mistress struck her across her face. "Germany is my home, Rohai! London is so annoying! All they have on the brain is tea, crumpets, scones, and that mother fucking queen!" Aphrodite said angrily. She was about to storm out to her room, but the doorbell rang. She turned to Rohai. "Get that. I'll be in the goddamn study." She walked up to the study and slammed the door shut. Rohai sighed and went to answer the door.

Rohai looked at herself in the mirror before going to answer the door. She had sea green hair and cyan eyes. Her cheek seemed to be alright. No marks. She hated her round face. She'd rather have her mistress's face and hair: Aphrodite had long black hair and purple eyes, all on a heart shaped face and a muscular body build from her martial arts and dancing. Rohai went to answer the door. She opened it with a soft hello as she was taught. There stood a woman that wore almost nothing but red. Her hair was even red! Her butler had sharp green eyes and long brown hair that was tied back with a blood red ribbon. He wore black glasses. There was also a blue haired child that looked to be Aphrodite's age. (May haps a year younger?) He wore an eye patch over his left eye and had a green overcoat. His butler had a rather handsome face and black hair. The woman in red spoke first. "Hello! We understand you're new to London! We want to welcome you! I'm Madame Red and this is my butler, Grell," she said cheerily. She gestured to the young child. "This is my nephew, Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Is it alright if we came in and chat for a bit?" she said. Rohai was so unsure of this: Aphrodite was never so fond of guests. "You may come in for a moment," she said. She led them into the guest room. "You may have a seat. Please allow me to go get my young mistress. Would you like me to have Haruno put on some Oolong Green tea?" she asked. Madame Red nodded. Rohai went into the kitchen. "Haruno! Oolong Green tea! Make it good, we have guests!" she called. The blonde chef nodded and set to work.

**Meanwhile, in the guest room...**

Ciel looked around the guest room. He notice that the paintings were rather macabre: pale skinned Haus family members, all were pale with dark hair and scars somewhere on them. There was even one with an eye patch on the left eye! Odd... "My, this mistress must be fond of Gothic colors..." Lau said as he joined them in the guest room. A maid was escorting him. She had long purple sagging ponytails and eyeglasses. She reminded Ciel of Mey Rin back at home. "Thank you, Miss Megan," Lau said, turning to the maid. She nodded, pushed her glasses up, and walked away. Grell was now the only one that wasn't sitting. He was pacing up and down the guest room, closely examining the paintings. He stopped at a painting and examined it closely. The label read Josephine Haus. She had chocolate brown hair cut in a simple bob and purple eyes. _I remember reaping her soul. In her memories, she had a daughter named after Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty...How unfitting. Well, the love part is unfitting...From her memories, Aphrodite seemed like quite the dark child, _Grell thought to himself.

"That's my mother. Her death was untimely, it certainly was," a heavily German accented voice said. Grell turned and found himself face to face with a Gothic angel. Aphrodite Haus. She smirked at him. Her purple eyes glittered, and Grell knew that she knew that he was the Shinigami that reaped her mother's soul. Her eyes glittered in anger and acknowledgment. She cackled and turned to Madame Red and the others and put on her loveliest smile. "Hello! Welcome to our lovely little Haus Manor!" she said in her accent. It was a simple German accent mixed with a twinge of Irish. It truly sounded unique. Madame Red turned to Grell. "Come, now, Grell! Don't lag behind! Lady Haus is kind enough to give us a grand tour of her lovely manor!" Madame Red called. Grell couldn't help but follow when Aphrodite turned to walk. Even when she wasn't facing him, her eyes were so lovely and mesmerizing... Like he was in a trance, he mindlessly followed Aphrodite and the rest of the lot as they moved upstairs.

Half an hour later, they were all in the drawing room, drinking Oolong Tea. (Well, Lady Haus was drinking some red liquid, as Rohai had explained earlier that Aphrodite wasn't fond of tea.) During the whole tour, Grell was in a trance. His mind raced. Last he knew Lady Haus, she was a demonic-like child. When she walked in on him as he reaped her mother's soul, she had used magic to throw him up in the air and send him crashing through the windows. She didn't lift a finger. All she had to do was bat an elegant eyelash and next thing he knew, he was in a patch of black roses covered in glass shards and blood. He got himself back up there, and when he did, she was pointing a machete at her dying mother's body, and she growled, "If anyone's going to kill this bitch it shall be me!" Then, she hacked her head off. Grell remembered every detail as she picked up her mother's severed head and threw it at Grell. "Catch!" she had howled. As he ran out of the house, he could hear Aphrodite's maniacal laughter.

"Grell? Grell, it's time to go," Madame Red said. "Huh?" he said. Aphrodite was wearing a seemingly kind smile as she held a fruits and scones basket and another basket filled with soaps and hair care products. (Madame Red had the hair care products idea and the fruit and scones basket was made by Sebastian.) "Oh, my dearest apologies! I was lost in thought," he replied, blushing. Madame Red nodded, and they began to leave. All of a sudden, Rohai called, "Oh, Mr. Grell, your ribbon fell out of your hair while you were sitting down in here!" "I'll come back and get it! Don't trouble yourself!" he called. He ran back into the room, and Aphrodite was sitting in the chair that he was sitting in, twisting his ribbon between long, elegant, gloved fingers. "Grell, love, you 'dropped' this. Oh, and while we're alone, come back tonight after Madame Red turns in. We have to talk," she said. She handed him his ribbon and left the room.

It was 10:00 pm, and Grell walked down the Haus manor private road. He knocked at the door, and Rohai answered it. At first glance, Rohai didn't recognize Grell in his true form. But, when their eyes met, it clicked. "Ah, Mr. Sutcliff, Mistress has been expecting you. She told me to bring no matter where she was. She's in her bedroom right now, reading. Come!" she said. Grell followed Rohai up the purple carpeted stairwell and he notice that the walls were black felt. He ran his hands up. Smooth. Rohai stopped at the room farthest down the hallway and turned left. She knocked on the door. "Mistress? Grell's here!" she called. "Just send him in," a casual voice responded. Rohai opened the door for him and he stepped in. Surprisingly, the room was all black and blood red. He felt himself grow more comfortable. There was a black and red canopy bed that had the curtains on it drawn. He could see Aphrodite's shadow behind it. "Oh, hi Grell. Nice to see that you made it," her velvet voice said. She pulled the curtains back, revealing just her head and hair. She beckoned him in. "Come sit with me," she crooned. Grell nervously walked over to her.

When he sat on the soft bed, he realized that she was wearing a black and red lingerie dress. Grell felt himself growing hard. All feelings he ever had for his dear Sebby melted away as the lovely Aphrodite Haus laid herself out before him, taking a bite out of a shiny red apple. She took another one out from a bowl next to her and shined it on the breast of her dress. "Want one?" she asked, her purple eyes neutral. Grell couldn't tell. He couldn't refuse his "love's" hospitality. He nodded and took the apple. He took a small bite out of it. Tasted normal enough. The more Grell looked at her, the more he fell in love. He leaned in and started to stroke Aphrodite's hair. She allowed Grell to stroke her hair and she actually leaned closer so Grell could reach her hair better. Her hair was so soft and silky, He'd love to be closer to her, but she was cruel. She had much power in Germany: bloody hell, the German king had allowed her to take over the punishment department of the entire kingdom! She was cold and ruthless. She did a ritual called the "Bloody Eagle." They slit an opening in the stomach and they pulled on your intestines until they formed an Eagle. Or, if she wanted a public show, crucifixion, except after they were beaten with a whip, salt was poured into the open wounds and the Lady came up, pulled off her gloves, smeared her hands in dirt, and slowly pried open the wounds even farther. When death was almost upon the criminal, she ordered kerosene to be poured all over the victim, and they were set ablaze. And as they burned, she would howl with laughter and yell, "I am Aphrodite Haus, Goddess of Germany!"

He shuddered as he recapped during all those awful stories. Aphrodite leaned in and kissed him, taking hold of him and running her soft hands through his hair. Grell invited his demonic princess in his mouth. Their tongues explored each other, and Grell was losing his mind. He had no idea exactly what he was getting himself into. He had no idea that Aphrodite was practically the Daughter of Satan. (not literally, but she was evil enough to be.) He got an odd vibe from her... All of a sudden, her hand shot up and buried itself in the back of Grell's neck.

She wrestled Grell onto the ground and started to sink her sharp black and purple nails into his throat. His red blood gushed everywhere. She cackled, an evil cackle. The same cackling howl he had heard when he ran from her house that night. She started to wring Grell's neck. He uttered a weak "help". Just as he cried out, a figure crashed through the window. Sebastian. Sebastian had come to save Grell.

He turned to Aphrodite and revealed that he was loaded with knives and forks. Aphrodite raised two pure jade katanas and threw her head back, howling in maniacal laughter. "You expect to go against an S-class assault/defense type with CUTLERY?! Oh, Sebby, you always were just too much!" she howled happily. Her machete jangled in it's scabbard as she shook with sheer laughter. Sebastian charged towards Aphrodite and she dodged at the last moment with inhuman speed. Sebastian almost crashed into the lovely canopy bed, but he stopped himself and turned to face her. Her hair was blowing in an invisible breeze, her dress swirling, and two black feathery wings sprouted from her back as she howled. She grew fangs and turned in a full circle as the beautiful Aphrodite became even more beautiful and demonic than ever before.

Nothing much had changed about her. She was still deviously beautiful, and she was still very deceptive. Sebastian came at her again. She didn't dodge this time. She raise her jade katanas and deflected Sebastian. He looked in hidden horror at the cutlery: it was all bent, broken, and shattered. She smiled devilishly. "Sebby, don't you remember the little rhyme JOSEPHINE made for me?" she cooed. Sebastian nodded and recited from heart: "_Evil flowers steadily bloom with a maniacal array of colors. Although this flower is the most beautiful in the universe, it bears so many thorns that none can ever touch it, even with the thickest armor." _ Aphrodite smiled and said, "That's me, doll. I have so many thorns, none can ever touch m-" Blood started to squirt from her chest. She realized that a scythe tip protruded from in between her breasts. "What the?-" she said. She fell over, dead. William T. Spears. He was standing behind Aphrodite. He knelt down and began to stroke her hair. He looked to Sebastian. "Get Grell out of here. Keep him with you. I'll pick him up later. I have... unfinished business to attend to..." he said. Aphrodite twitched. Sebastian nodded and gathered Grell into his arms and left.

**William and Aphrodite:**

Will watched as Grell left with Sebastian. He looked down towards the love of his life as she lay there, dying. He pulled his scythe out of her and healed her slightly. Not enough for her to move, but enough for her to stay alive and speak. To speak to him. He held her head in his lap and remembered the time he figured out that she was a demon, straight from a flaming flower field in hell. He loved her so deeply. He knew that she wasn't all evil. She started to stir. When she saw Will, she blushed and tried to writhe out of his arms, but a pity that she couldn't move a muscle despite how much she tried. She sighed and watched as Will leaned close to her and kissed her. She decided to grace him with one kiss; she did shatter his heart into pieces, and that was worse than any Bloody Eagle or any Crucifixion she'd ever given. When he pulled away, he looked at her with sorrowful eyes and asked, "Why? Why are you acting like you're evil? I know you're not all evil..."

Aphrodite sighed and nestled into Will's arms. "Not everyone thinks like you. Everyone thinks that just 'cuz I'm a demon I'm all evil. Nobody ever gave me a chance..." she said softly. Will tried to blink back tears, but he failed and one slithered down his cheek and landed on Aphrodite's cheek. She reached up and wiped it away. She looked at Will and her human side kicked in and she pulled Will into a loving embrace. She looked into Will's eyes and wiped away his tears. He smiled and kissed her again. She smiled and let him in. She felt like she was on fire, like she was burning. She realized what was happening: her demon side was leaving her, and if her demon side left her, she'd die.

She felt all the evil leaving her. She felt normal for once in her life. She didn't have the urge to gouge out eyes, eat souls, to perform crucifixions, to do Bloody Eagles, to hear the suffering cries of citizens: all she wanted was to see Will smile. GENUINELY. She felt the fire leaving her. She was now a rose with no thorns. No protection whatsoever. Now, now all those who ever had been hurt by her could hurt her. She ran to Will and kissed him. She stepped back to examine the smile on his face. She smiled, and for the first time in her life, it wasn't fake. It wasn't an evil or dubious smile. A genuine smile. A happy smile. That's all she ever wanted. She went to the window. She smiled and waved her true love goodbye. Then she leaned back, and landed right in the black rose bushes with a shuddering _crack. _Will stared at the mess that was once his true love. He couldn't live without her. He needed her. She died human. He went down and reaped her soul. He skipped through the cinematic record. He stamped her for heaven, because she died a human, not a demon. He pulled out a heaven gun and pointed it at his head. He laid down next to her corpse and stroked her hair. "I love you, my Goddess of Beauty and Love," he murmured in her dead ear. He bit his bottom lip, and pulled the trigger. He fell on top of his true love, dead as her.

**Grell and Sebastian: **

Grell and Sebastian came running from their hiding spot that was in the side of the house. Will and Aphrodite were both dead. Aphrodite's soul had already been reaped, so Grell wasn't needed here. Both men were shocked that Will had took his own life for a demonic girl who probably didn't love anybody else. Sebastian picked up Grell and sighed. "Well, you can always stay with me," he said. Grell nodded and allowed himself to be picked up. Sebastian planted a big kiss on Grell and muttered a soft, gentle, "i love you". Grell blushed and allowed his demonic love to whisk him away.

**Author's Note: Sorry. No yaoi scene this time, guys. I'll make a SebbyxGrell Yaoi later. Right now, I'm working on ZarbonxJeice yaoi story, JeicexVegeta yaoi, RaditzxVegeta, and ZarbonxRaditz. (All seperate Yaoi stories.) So... yea, I've kinda got my hands so full it's amazing. Plus, I run an internet series on YouTube and I'm trying to make some improvements to help it take off... So, it'll be awhile, k? K, luv ya'll. 3~~~~Ivy~~~~3**


End file.
